


Cinders of Dawn

by StarsOverTokyo (Fenikkusu_Kushu)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Captivity, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Kushu/pseuds/StarsOverTokyo
Summary: Locked away from a precious sun, what is the most valuable?





	Cinders of Dawn

She reached for a flaming morning, but a low ceiling denied her its touch. This darkness was her bed now.

Eos.

She had been named for a goddess. Her grandmother had always abhorred the name. Was hubris the reason she was here? Had she smiled too much?

Everyone had complimented on her beauty. On her honey blonde hair and iridescent light eyes.

She had been...too pretty. Was that it? Was that the fact that had been the catalyst to it all?

Soon, the door would open and all sorts of horrors would befall her. All they would need to do was rip and collect the flower petals. She wondered if she would smell sweet.

She wouldn't open her eyes that's what she decided. Eos would be deaf and numb to it all.

She shivered. It was so dark and cold, even in the summer heat.

This was a burial. A burial of and by darkness.

All she could do was wait for the door to open.


End file.
